


The Demon Within Me

by Avdal



Series: Touch of Darkness [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Demon Sex, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Penis Size, Plot Devices, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stretching, Tags Are Hard, Ummm..., canon huge dong, dub con, giant dongs, giddyup kiddos, graphic smut, hdd shit right there, huge demon dongs, i have no damn idea how to tag this but like giant huge demon sex and fluids and all that fun stuff, it gets everywhere, not the yoga kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: “Do you know why I’m here?”The Demon Lord named Kylo runs his taloned hand up Rey’s leg, demanding she look at him when she answers his question.  Her voice catches in her throat before she can find the breath to speak.“You… you’re here to kill me.”His lips curve into a smile, and for a moment he almost looks human.“No, Rey.  I’m here to make you my bride.”





	The Demon Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then I write something really bad and I feel I have to preface it with a warning of “UH, LOOK AT THE TAGS FIRST!!!”
> 
> Now is one of those times.
> 
> Written with love (and some shame) for Anonymous who prompted me with a charming request involving “demon cocks” and “lots of stretchies”. After a prolonged moment of rapid blinking and introspection, I surprised myself and decided to give it a try. So… enjoy?
> 
> Also, this was written at a gallop today in a matter of a few hours and then edited in about 20 minutes, so a more polished version will be coming in the next few days. If there are any really stand out mistakes please let me know in the comments :)

Rey shivered in the center of the large bed. She was naked and absolutely petrified, but still she refused to look away from the demon who was about to become her murderer.

 

“Are you afraid of me?”

 

To the untrained eyes and ears, Demon Lord Kylo could be mistaken for a man. A huge man, towering over anyone Rey had ever seen, but a man nonetheless. His voice was deep but not unnatural.

 

His question, however-

 

“I will not beg for my life, demon. You will either make it quick or you won’t, but I will at least die with my self-respect still in place.”

 

Rey had expected to be punished for her words. Plutt had been very clear: she was to show her new master nothing but the greatest respect. Or pay the price. But either way, humble or brazen, she was to die tonight so it will be on her terms.

 

To her surprise, Lord Kylo doesn’t immediately strike her. Instead, he _smirks_. Moves toward her from the far side of the room and only now can Rey see a hint of his supernatural quality. He moves with seamless grace, more sliding like a shadow along the ground then stepping.

 

She swallows again, finally adverting her eyes when he moves to stand over her. His hand, larger than her whole head, moves to lift her chin and she pulls it away, her breath faltering in her chest.

 

“I like your defiance, little one” he says, his hand dropping back to his side. “It’s different. Refreshing. The others were a mess by this point. Sobbing or pleading and begging.”

 

A tear leaks out of the corner of her eyes at this. Of course. The _others_. There had been five other girls before her, five other “tributes”. Each one had been a young woman from a wealthy Jakku household. Offered up by their greedy or frightened families in the hopes of appeasing their demon overlord and winning his favor over their rivals.

 

And each one had been found the next morning with her heart ripped out.

 

“Shhhhh,” her new master whispers, almost as if he could somehow have heard her thoughts and sensed the rising terror threatening to overflow within her.

 

He kneels next to the bed, bringing the two of them to eye level. Rey’s vision is blurry with fresh but unshed tears when she looks at him.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Lord Kylo asks.

 

He reaches out again, this time stretching the length of his back across the mattress as he catches her ankle. Rey squeezes her legs together closer, suddenly intensely aware of her own nudity.

 

“I’m-” her voice wavers but she catches it, swallowing back the fear and he lets her compose herself before she continues. “I’m here for you to kill me. For you to take my heart and...”

 

Rey hadn’t thought what he had done with the hearts before. Eaten them, perhaps. A full body shudder runs through her, and she struggles to pull her leg out of his grasp. He holds her firmly, circling her ankle within his massive grip and for a second all she can see are his long, talon-like nails as they bite into her skin.

 

“No, Rey. I’m not going to kill you _yet_. Soon you will have a choice, an opportunity _._ When it comes, you must choose wisely.”

 

Her movements still, but Rey doesn’t dare to allow any hope to reach her. It is too late for that. Her fate was sealed the moment Unkar Plutt dressed her up as a fine lady and presented her to the Demon Lord as a gift. Surely soon the ruse about her simple heritage will reveal itself and her end will be either swift or prolonged but either way it will come with inevitability.

 

“You’re very quiet,” Lord Kylo says after a time.

 

His hand stays on her, but he waits. Rey fidgets, sinking her fists into the sheets and balling the silken fabric up in an effort to keep control.

 

“What should I say?” she asks after a moment.

 

He smiles again. She can see his full lips move from the corner of her vision, his twin fangs peaking out and glistening in the soft candlelight.

 

“Anything you want to. The other girls, my other ‘brides’, were all weeping by this point. Begging and offering anything if only I were to spare them.”

 

Rey closes her eyes for a second. Tries to block out every thought and sensation his words conjure. Gods, the things that must have happened in this room… In this very bed…

 

“Did you enjoy that?” she asks, surprising even herself. “Did you enjoying hearing them plead?”

 

The mattress shifts as he moves to join her on the bed. Rey opens her eyes to find his own, dark and deep but decidedly mortal in their visage, staring at her with an expression she can’t fully place. Regret perhaps? Or maybe that’s just her mind desperately searching for what it wants to see?

 

“No, little one. I didn’t. They were so different than you. So spoiled and yet so fragile. At the merest notion of having to bed me they completely lost themselves.”

 

Rey’s eyes widen and his smile grows, an amused glint sparking in his gaze.

 

“Oh? You thought this was not to be a real marriage? That I was simply demanding the villagers present me with a wife so that I could kill her unconsummated?”

 

The breath stops completely in Rey’s lungs. She stares wide-eyed, never fully expecting-

 

Of course. Of course he would rape her. It wasn’t simply enough to murder and devour her, he would defile her first. How stupid she had been to ever think otherwise.

 

“Well?” he asks again, drawing closer still. “What have you to say? Now you know why you are here, so what will you to offer me to stop it?”

 

Rey freezes, growing still, not even daring to try to force her aching lungs to breathe. This… this is a trick. A cruel trick.

 

Her voice comes out as a scratchy rasp when she finally whispers an answer.

 

“I have nothing.”

 

Lord Kylo cocks his head, his gaze appraising. He looks up and down the curled up length of her body and Rey swallows. There is no point in offering him what he will take regardless.

 

“What about your family, then? Unkar Plutt said your were very wealthy, surely you wouldn’t mind sparing a few maids or the like to appease me?”

 

Rey frowns. Her lie… even if it were the truth, is the Demon Lord seriously offering that he would ravage and then kill some other girl in her place?

 

“N-No. We… We do, but I won’t.”

 

“No?” he raises a dark angled eyebrow. “No, you can’t? Or you won’t?”

 

Both. But, the only way to make her death perhaps quick and painless would be if he believes her. But what he’s asking of her is-

 

“I won’t,” she repeats with resolve.

 

Then she reaches for his hand, trying to forcibly pry it off of her. He holds firm, but the corners of his eyes crinkle as he watches her efforts.

 

“One maid, then. Or a slave, if your family’s servants are too precious to part with. I will give you this offer, Rey, but you must choose now and don’t hesitate: chose one member of your family’s property to take your place tonight and you can go home.”

 

This must have been what he spoke of before. Her ‘opportunity’. Who had the other girl’s chosen? Either they had refused or, far more likely, whomever they had change with them had not met the Demon’s standards and they both shared the same fate. Except one had been a beloved daughter who was mourned and missed while the other must surely have been discarded, tossed out with the trash or left to rot in the desert sands.

 

Rey shakes her head, looking down at her knees.

 

“No, my Lord. Even if I could, the idea is too abhorrent. Absolutely terrible.”

 

His hand, his giant, nearly-taloned hand, lets go of her ankle and for a dreadful second Rey expects him to kill her right then and there. Rip her heart right out of her chest and be done with it. Perhaps that would be for the best. Then he could defile her body in whatever way he seemed to think fit.

 

Time stretches on though, and the Demon simply lays next to her instead of striking. Rey can feel the weight of his gaze on her, appraising.

 

Then he moves, catching her hand, and she can’t stop but cringe.

 

“Last chance.”

 

Together, their hands move to her hip, guiding her to cradle her own skin as he drags her forward, bringing her closer to her massive frame.

 

Rey looks up then, but all she can see is the reflection of the burning candles shining back from his dark eyes.

 

“Please,” she whispers.

 

She had promised herself she wouldn’t beg, so her plea stops at just at hat one word and the rest remains locked in her head. Please don’t do this. Please just kill me. Please...

 

“Say it, Rey. Say you’ll do it and this will all be over.”

 

Another tears slides down her face. His eyes follow the track as it curves along her cheek and drops off her chin.

 

She can’t promise what she doesn’t have. She can’t give what she can’t withstand.

 

“No, Lord Kylo. I… won’t. Do what you will to me, but don’t hurt another in my place.”

 

Even the air stills between them as he looks down upon her. He doesn’t move and neither does she. His chest, clad in a fine dark robe, doesn’t even appear to be moving. He leans forward, tipping his head down, and Rey squeezes her eyes shut.

 

His lips are warm against her forehead.

 

And he lets her go, pulling back.

 

Rey’s eyes open gradually, too suspended in the terror of the moment to move in any more than the tiniest, most cautious of ways.

 

The Demon Lord stands then, watching her intently as he opens his black robe and casts it aside. He’s wearing nothing but dark pants underneath, cut high upon his waist, and Rey blinks at the myriad of scars that decorate his chest and arms.

 

“Now, little one, you will wait. I will be back momentarily.”

 

With that oblique statement her tormentor turns and leaves, slinking out of the silent bedroom with the same grace he arrived in.

 

A breeze washes against her face. The window is open. She hadn’t noticed before, but it-

 

No. It _had_ been closed. She’s sure of it. When he’d first lead her into this room and commanded she bare herself for his appraisal, she had looked for every possible route of escape. There had been none.

 

This is a trap. If she were to do it, to flee and run for her very life, he would surely kill her before she made it off the palace grounds. Or perhaps even, cruel demon that he is, he would kill someone else in her place. Make good on the promise he had offered to her.

 

“You have passed your second test, Rey. I am very happy to see that.”

 

It comes as no surprise that she hadn't heard him enter the room again. Neither do his words, though her heart sinks at the proof of how right she had been.

 

“What are those?” she asks, her eyes flitting from his smug face to the objects in his hands.

 

There are two of them, one long and slim glass wine flute filled to the brim with some sort of pale liquor. The other was a small glass pot or jar, it’s contents hidden by intricate carvings.

 

“These?” his voice is coy and it sets her nerves on edge. “These are to help. I am being kind to you, Rey, because you have pleased me so well so far.”

 

“So far?”

 

She shouldn’t ask it but she does. The truth of her fate can only hurt her more, but she still must know.

 

“None of the others have made it this far. Only you. The first five were all dead by now, and I would not have given this same courtesy.”

 

With that grim proclamation, his hand extends toward her, offering her to take it. She blinks, any words falling mute as she tries to realize what’s expected of her.

 

“I… I don’t understand. My Lord-”

 

“Kylo. You may call me Kylo now. I’m not your master, Rey. Now I am to be your husband and you will call me by my first name.”

 

Husband. Yes, that is what Plutt had told her. She knew it to be a lie from him, but why from the Demon Lord now? She has no place left to run. No reason to try to keep her here of her own free will.

 

When she doesn’t speak, staying rigidly motionless in place on the bed, Lord Kylo extends the glass to her, the honey colored drink swishing from side to side and catching her eye. Rey reaches for it halfway then pauses, fully expecting a trap.

 

“What is it?” she asks.

 

“A drug. I suggest you take it. It will help, but the choice is ultimately yours.”

 

Oh… it’s a sleeping drug? Then yes, she takes it eagerly, drinking down the almost intoxicatingly sweet nectar. He stops her from finishing, pulling the glass away from her when it’s half gone and setting it and the glass jar on a table next to the bed.

 

“No no, no more,” he catches the glass and draws it away from her hands. “That’s enough for now. You can have the rest if you need it later on.”

 

Rey’s eyelids flutter rapidly. Already she can feel the concoction taking effect. Her lips are tingling and her skin feels flushed with both hot and cold.

 

“How long until it starts to work?” she asks, her voice wispy.

 

The candles in the room are fuzzier around their edges than she remembers, but she doesn’t feel tired. Lightheaded, perhaps, though not in a sleepy sort of way.

 

Kylo’s breath fans across her skin, drawing out a gasp but she doesn’t know why. Rey blinks at him, losing herself in his unreadable eyes.

 

Then his gaze drops, falling to her bare chest.

 

“It already is.”

 

Slowly and heavily her head drops, staring where he is looking so intently. Her nipples are hard, the rosy skin around them darker than usual.

 

“Oh! I-I’m...”

 

Her tongue feels too thick in her mouth, words too difficult to form. How _embarrassing_.Not only are her breasts peaking, but she’s starting to sway in her seat like a drunken fool.

 

“It’s alright, Rey. Don’t ever feel self-conscious around me.”

 

He… his words. What do they mean? What does anything mean?

 

Rey shakes her head at him, trying to clear away the cobwebs of confusion. Sensation suffuses her skin, breaking her arms out in goosebumps. Maybe that’s why her nipples hardened? But she’s hot, not cold, this doesn’t make any sense.

 

“Lean back. I think you’re ready now.”

 

Lean… back. Oh. Okay.

 

Rey flops down, laying in the center of the bed with her legs still curled up underneath her. The ceiling spins, and it takes a few moments of shallow breath to realize that she’s seeing herself up there.

 

“You have a mirror.”

 

She points up, her wrist slightly floppy. All she can see is the top of Kylo’s head and the black sheets pooling around them both.

 

“Yes. Two of them, though the second you’ll see soon enough.”

 

Before she can even attempt to decipher his words, he shifts to the bottom of the bed and catches her ankles. She squirms, feeling uncomfortable despite the fog in her head, as he draws her ankles straight and then parts her legs so he can move between them.

 

“My Lord, what are-”

 

“Kylo. Call me Kylo.”

 

That otherworldly edge returns to his voice as he moves to bring himself very close tot he apex of her legs. Heat is pooling there. Heat and a shameful slickness that she has rarely experienced and only when she was completely alone. Never with a stranger, and certainly one who quite literally holds her life in his hands.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself?” he asks, his hands holding her shaking knees apart.

 

“Touched?”

 

Rey’s mind is starting to clear but only slightly. The intense dizzying haze that had fogged her thoughts at first has lifted, leaving behind a strange sort of yearning that makes it very hard for her to concentrate on anything else but the tingling racing along every nerve in her body.

 

“Intimately,” he clarifies. “Have you ever brought yourself intimate pleasure? Has anyone else?”

 

There’s an edge to his final few words that reminds Rey of exactly who and what he is. She quickly shakes her head, mouthing the word ‘no’.

 

Kylo cocks his head, regarding her with narrowed eyes.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

A feeling of pressure pierces through her mind then, making her flinch. It’s over in a second, short enough that she wonders if it was even real to begin with.

 

She should answer him. The impulse to respond to him is strong. She doesn’t know why, but she’s suddenly compelled to tell him the truth.

 

“I… I have. Myself. Just myself. I didn’t… I’m sorry if this isn’t what you thought you were getting when Unkar-”

 

“Quiet.”

 

His command is short, but the edge drops from his voice with just that single sound. Rey blinks up at him, her chest heaving through the combined fears of the situation and the strange ache forming deeply within her. She’s felt that herself during her few times of… exploration, but never to this extent. Now the feeling is becoming an all-consuming need, one that is only enhanced when he leans over her, bringing his head closer to her chest. To her vulnerable heart.

 

“It’s alright, Rey. I’m not upset. You will show me what you did, but first-” he reaches out, extending his hand towards the table next to the bed. To her astonishment the glass jar he’d brought with him flies into his hand.

 

“First?” she whispers, not believing her own eyes.

 

“First I will make you ready. This will be very difficult if you’re truly untouched, and I no longer wish to hurt you like I did when you were first presented to me.”

 

She swallows, squirming again. Kylo pays her no attention. He draws one of her hands up, prying it loose from the tight grip on the sheets she hadn’t realized she was doing. He places the jar onto her palm, commanding her to hold it for him and not let it spill.

 

Then he opens it, flipping the lid off, and Rey watches detached as he dips his fingers in. They come out glistening, some thick oil coating them. He brings it to her lips before she can ask what it is.

 

“Open.”

 

She hesitates. It has no smell. The wine had been saccharine sweet, but she has no clue at all what this might be.

 

Still, she opens, pressing her tongue against the back of her bottom teeth so he can feed her if that’s what he sees fit. However, he simply traces her lips, applying it to them like a balm.

 

It tingles, though not in an unpleasant way. No, rather it makes her lips feel hyper-sensitive and she hesitantly traces her tongue along them. Kylo watches her closely, and her cheeks pink when she realizes how that must look.

 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, sinking back deeper against the mattress.

 

He smiles, drawing back and reaching towards the head of the bed with his free hand. A pillow appears in his palm and he beckons her to lift herself up while he tucks it under her head.

 

“Last chance, Rey. Say the word, just the one, and you won’t have to become married to a monster.”

 

 _You’re a demon, not a monster_ , she wants to say, but then thinks better of it. Instead, she mouthes the word ‘no’ and waits, her fate now completelyof his choosing.

 

Kylo kisses her then, for the first time, robbing her of her next breath. His tongue snakes into her mouth, the tingling on her lips imploring her to kiss him back. It’s… nice. Not bad at all. In fact, quite the opposite. The ache between her legs grows anew, compelling her to give into whatever spell he’s casting over her now.

 

When he pulls away from their kiss she follows him, straining her neck up to keep their lips in contact.

 

“Easy, little one. We will have a lifetime for lingering pleasure. Now, though, I’m eager to complete our wedding night and make you mine forever.”

 

His words sound so enticing. It must be the wine. Rey finds that she’s almost no longer afraid of him and the unimaginable things he’s promising to her.

 

Without further preface, Kylo lifts himself up half off her. He dips his fingers back into the flask that she’d forgotten she’d been holding. With a freshly wet touch he trails down her neck, drawing smooth lines across her skin.

 

Rey moans, her blood heating as a primal need begins to overtake her senses.

 

When he reaches her breasts, he dips back into the oil to anoint them more heavily. Oh, _oh_ , that feels divine… Her stomach flutters, desire filling her lower body to match the cold burning that he traces along each nipple.

 

He pinches them and she cries out, the flask falling out of her grasp as her arms rise up to embrace him. Her legs join in, wrapping around his waist and pulling his still-clothed lower body into contact with her.

 

“Oh, please! _Please_!”

 

She doesn’t care how wanton her voice has suddenly become. All she can think of is this _need_ building within her. Each rasp of the rough fabric of his pants against her swollen skin is almost more than she can take.

 

Kylo tuts, righting the bottle before it can spill, and drawing her limbs back down.

 

“Not yet, little one. Soon I will have you, but it won't be easy for you. I am not like the normal men you may have seen in your lifetime. We cannot rush these next steps if this is to still be pleasurable for you.”

 

Rey throws her head from side to side, the ointment coating her breasts distracting her from his confusing words. Her body is throbbing with desire, slickness leaking out of her and her nipples twitching with the verge of over stimulation. She arches her back on instinct, trying to tempt him into having a taste of her.

 

Kylo reaches down again, this time spreading her thighs wider and lifting her butt up to rest on top of his thighs. She watches him over the rapid rise and fall of her chest as he looks at her, studying the apex of her legs with a dark expression.

 

Then his fingers trace her folds, carefully parting them, and the oil immediately takes effect.

 

“Oh gods!” she cries, shamelessly bucking her hips up and presenting herself for him.

 

He hums, shushing her softly. Her hands claw against the sheets, wadding them up underneath her as he strokes her inner lips. He dips frequently down into the jar of oil, coating her until her thighs are shining with her own slickness and she can feel it start to drip off her, staining the material of his pants.

 

Next he lifts her hips up higher, supporting the weight of her lower body with one of his arms while the hand of the other finds that little spot at the top of her slit and rubs it.

 

She all but screams, pure pleasure lacing through her as her clit swells and tingles, the balm feeling like the sweetest of fire coaxing her into the earliest stages of climax.

 

When he brings her hips back down, she can feel his length pressing against her and then it hits her: _that’s_ what he meant by ‘not being a normal man’. She has not seen many naked men in her lifetime, but the swelling of him even through his pants surely musty be nearly as long as her forearm.

 

The thought should frighten her, but instead it fans the fires of desire. This all consuming need to be filled by him starts to overwhelm her, leaving her writhing in his hands. Unabashedly she reaches down between her legs to start touching herself, rubbing her aching nub as he pulls back to watch her.

 

“Yes, little one. Like that. You are so perfect.”

 

No one has ever spoken to her in such a way, but he says it with reverence. Like he really means his words.

 

He shifts his grip, allowing her to play with herself while his own hand dips lower. A single finger, long and remarkably thick, circles her entrance to wet it before pushing inside.

 

Rey cries out again, her body completely unused to the strange feeling of having something, anything within it. His touch burns, but the oil quickly soothes that. It’s an odd sensation, though, and her inner walls flex against him, unsure of what to make of this.

 

“Gods, Rey, you are so tight. Even like this. I’m afraid this will be very difficult for you indeed.”

 

She has only a dim idea what he means, but she finds herself immediately not caring as his finger crooks, stroking her upper wall. Now _that_ her body knows it likes. Pleasure shoots through her and her hand working her nub falls away to grip at the sheets for purchase again.

 

A second finger attempts to press inside, and a sharp pinch of pain comes with it. Rey hisses, torn between the discomfort and steadily rising need.

 

“Easy, little one, we have a long way ahead of us still.”

 

Kylo frowns and Rey trembles, feeling him push at her. Her eyes press tightly shut when both of his long digits work their way inside, his nails poking at her inner walls but never cutting into them.

 

“My- Kylo, I don’t- OH GODS!”

 

She had meant to say she didn’t like that, didn’t like the aching pain her entrance was feeling from the stretch, but then her abductor dips his head down and presses his lips to her nub, sucking it into his mouth.

 

Her climax hits her hard and abruptly, drawing out a ragged scream as she arching up further, nearly thrashing out of his grasp. His teeth nip at her clit, applying heavy suction as his fingers scissor inside her, stretching her entrance to the point that it feels close to tearing. The pain of that only enhances her bliss, however, refining it to a knife edge of pure sensation.

 

A third finger presses inside, making her howl from the pain of it. But her inner walls flex, greedily spasming against this strange foreign feeling of being occupied.

 

When she comes down the room really is spinning, her whole body shaking and a thin sheen of sweating glistening against her skin.

 

Still Kylo works his hands, pulling his head back but keeping his fingers within her. She whines, kicking at him, but stopping when he issues a low warning growl. Now that the edge of her desire has crested she’s more aware of the sharpness of his touch. It hurts rather severely, and she looks up at him with pleading eyes as a fourth finger begins to press at her overfull entrance.

 

“Please, no more. It’s too much.”

 

Kylo drops her hips back down to the mattress, holding her thighs apart as she tries to close them even with him kneeling between them. His hand still inside her twists, rotating and her inner muscles spasm, the remnants of her climax still singing in her veins.

 

Tears spring to her eyes as the fourth finger pushes inside, stretching her beyond the point she can withstand. Then his movements still, the palm of his hand breaching her down to the knuckles. Rey begins to sob then, the pain she’s experiencing absolutely unlike anything she had ever experiencedbefore.

 

“Please don’t cry, little one. This is necessary. Please try and remember that.”

 

Rey shakes her head, holding very still as every movement she makes only enhances the stabbing sensation.

 

“Am- Am I bleeding?” she manages to whimper.

 

It feels like she is. Hot wetness is leaking down her thighs again. To her surprise, Kylo shakes his head.

 

“Not yet, little one. Your body is made to handle far greater burdens than my fingers. I promise you, you will be grateful for this shortly.”

 

Liar. He’s a liar. A demon and a liar.

 

And yet… and yet, Rey finds she begins to adjust so quickly. The pain remains strong and sharp, though it becomes less unbearable with each shaky breath she forces in and out.

 

Kylo smiles then, a deep sigh leaving him.

 

“You are growing wet again, Rey. This is remarkable. I couldn’t have asked for a better wife.”

 

His fingers flutter inside her then and her eyes bulge. He touches that spot against her top wall and she begins to flutter, her passage tightening down as it becomes more accustomed to being filled. His thumb finds her clit and she can’t help but moan, a fresh wave of arousal building within her.

 

Suddenly taking half his kriffing hand into her virgin passage doesn’t seem so bad anymore. No, if anything, it’s not enough. It’s not _deep_ enough. Her body longs for something else, though her mind is too frayed around the edges to fully understand what the next inevitable step will be.

 

When Kylo pulls his hand out it’s with an unmistakable loud squelch that makes Rey’s skin flush from head to toe. He pulls away gently, and she presses her legs tightly together, gritting her teeth at the dueling feelings warring there.

 

He kisses her again, this time soft and sweet. Rey sighs, growing slack and letting him do whatever he pleases. Arousal simmers steadily within her still, sparking higher each time his tongue slides over her own.

 

She misses him when he pulls back, sliding off the bed to stand and look over her.

 

Kylo never breaks their eye contact as he opens the top button of his pants. They are so high waisted that it takes him a few seconds to fully work them free.

 

Then they drop to the floor and his erection, massive and proud, juts out. Rey can’t stop the gasp she makes, her hand pressing over her mouth in her shock.

 

Indeed he’s not much smaller than her forearm. At least ten inches from root to tip, and with thick veins cording around the sides. The head of him is a deep red and flared wider still, with clear fluid is leaking out from the tip. Languidly Kylo pumps himself, smirking as he takes in her petrified expression.

 

“More wine, my beloved. Finish the glass. It will make you feel better about what’s to come.”

 

He hands her the glass, smoothly returning to join her on the bed. Rey takes it with trembling hands, downing the remaining honey-like drink in one deep go.

 

Tranquility fills her again, this time not as muddled and confusing as it had been the first time. Need spikes within her once more, making her twist her hips and press her thighs closely together.

 

Kylo hovers over her, stroking himself and whispering her name. When she looks down she can see him closely now, his massive shaft pressing over her belly and stretching from the apex of her legs to somewhere close to her bellybutton.

 

“It won’t fit,” she whimpers, limbs feeling too drunk and heavy to do more than weakly push at his chest.

 

He laughs, the sound of it deep and warm. Something in her body twitches at the sound, though she’s not sure if it’s from arousal at the guttural noise or indignation that he thinks splitting her in half is amusing.

 

“Oh yes it will, little one. Allow me to assure you of that. We will go slow and you needn’t be afraid. Soon you will long for this. Beg for your husband’s demon cock without shame or doubt.”

 

Another drop of fluid leaks out of his shaft, splashing against her stomach. She blinks at it, feeling weightless with both fear and longing.

 

Kylo moves then, scooping her up into his arms. Rey had half expected him to simply take her then, pierce her and let her screams echo emptily across the walls. Instead he carries her, flipping them over and bring her to rest on top of him. He, in turn, leans back against the headboard, spreading his bent legs and drawing her up to rest on top of his thighs.

 

Rey is facing away from him now, staring down at his feet. There is a mirror there, mounted low on the end of the bed. She hadn’t noticed that before, but this must be the other one he was speaking of before.

 

“Do you see yourself now, little one?” he purrs low in her ear, drawing a tremble along her spine. “Can you see how beautiful you look?”

 

As if there was any room for doubt within his words, one of his hands lets her go to slide down between their bodies. He strokes himself twice, his massive erection grinding against the small of her back. Then he threads his hand between her legs from behind, opening her inner lips and letting her see the flushed and glistening folds of her pussy.

 

Rey had been afraid to look. Afraid that after… after taking his hand, she wouldn’t look the same. In the brief interim from his fingering to now, however, she has tightened back up. Her entrance a tiny little dark dot that he circles with the tip of his longest finger.

 

“Ah!” she cries out, the burning returning when he presses back inside.

 

Again he shushes her. Something feels like it’s pressing against her nub but there’s nothing there. A phantom feeling rolling her little ball of nerves in circles until it starts twitching against thin air.

 

“How are you doing that?” she gasps, back arching despite herself.

 

Kylo turns to face her, nuzzling the side of her face and she can see his wolfish smile reflected in the obscenely placed mirror between her legs.

 

“Magic, my darling. Now tell me, my little Rey, are you ready to become my _wife?_ ”

 

A second finger pushing back into provides all the emphasis the word needs and Rey nods, feeling desperate to have this over and done with. As frightening as his manhood looked, Rey knows that she has little choice in this regardless. This burning, consuming ache within her needs to be satisfied or she’ll surely go mad.

 

Kylo bites her shoulder softly, his teeth delicately indenting into the bony flesh their before he soothes it with a kiss.

 

“Perfect, little one, now watch. Watch me as I take you and make you mine.”

 

He lifts her, pulling her up as if she was weightless. Her arms scramble back, holding onto his hips to steady herself. With wide eyes she watches as he aligns himself, the dome-shaped head of him pressing against the tiny hole of her entrance.

 

Instantly she feels the wetness. Not her own, but _his_ . That fluid he was leaking tingles, aiding the slip as he grunts and bucks his hips up. Watching herself like this is _obscene_. Somehow she’s spreading, stretching around the thick, fat head as he holds her tight.

 

“Oh! Oh oh oh!”

 

Her voice is high pitched and quivering as the pressure builds. He was wrong. he’s not going to fit. He can’t even get the tip inside let alone the rest of his endlessly long and thick shaft.

 

“Quiet little one, relax. You must relax for this.”

 

The rumbling words do little to soothe her. She squirms, a sharp pinch stinging inside her as he huffs and starts to drag her down. Kylo holds her tight, slowly impaling her. Rey tries to close her eyes, the sight of the head of his manhood trying to forcibly push through her resisting body being more than she can stand.

 

He bites her again then, much harder, and she cries out when he finally breaches the tight band of her entrance.

 

“ _Watch me_ ,” he commands. His voice sounds unquestionable, like it’s coming from within her own mind, and her eyes fly open on their own accord.

 

Only the head of him is inside her, but it’s massive. The stretch in indescribable, feeling somehow much more intense than when his hand had been making her ready.

 

Tears flow freely from her eyes and he nuzzles her, his black hair smooth and soft against her sweaty, sensitized skin.

 

“It’s alright, little one. This first push was the hardest. Now you will take me deep.”

 

A fresh trickle of slickness oozes out of her abused hole, though she can’t tell if it’s from his leaking shaft or caused by her own throbbing ache of pleasure mixed with pain. He pulls her by her shoulders, drawing her down a fraction at a time.

 

Rey feels every inch of him. He fills her so completely, each vein pulsing inside her and pressing against her walls with the rapid beating of his heart. Another few agonizing moments go by as he sinks into her, the slight curve of him working her at a new angle.

 

She moans, arching back against him, when that massive head of his strokes against that inner spot. Her body starts to flex, her passage frantically working to adjust to him. Pleasure overcomes the pain as he works deeper, sawing his way inside her until half of his shaft is buried within her twitching body.

 

“K-Ky-Kylo.”

 

His name is a stilted moan on her lips. Her arms shake, half holding him back and half keeping herself up so he doesn’t impale her all at once. He gives her a guide of control, letting her choose the pace of their union.

 

Then one of his arms snakes underneath her shoulders, lifting her up and off of him. Her walls drag, clinging to him, and Rey has to force her eyes to stay open like he had commanded.

 

“What-” she begins to ask, but he silences her with a deep and bruising kiss.

 

“You’re not wet enough, little one. I want you to bathe my cock as I take you, but you’re still far too tight and afraid. I think I know what to do though.”

 

His other hand leaves her thighs to reach behind them, and Rey glances back to see him dip his fingers deeply into the pot of oil. He brings it to his shaft and she flinches when she sees the traces of red mixed on his skin along with their other shared fluids. She can’t bring herself to look at her own body, instead sending a wordless plea with her eyes to the corner of the mirror where she can see his face.

 

Kylo looks like a devil indeed. His gaze is dark and heated, and the smirk that pulls at his lips could only be seen as victorious as he regards his shaft. He pays her needful stare no attention, preferring instead to stroke himself and coat his shaft in the lotion.

 

“There, my darling. We shall see if this soothes you enough to withstand our first intimacy.”

 

Before he breaches her again he strokes her clit, working his magic touch against her little button. Soon he has her squirming, soft gasps coming with every breath as her body throbs with need for him.

 

He leans back, letting her rest most of her weight against his broad chest. His head nuzzles against her own, a question forming itself in the back of her mind.

 

Rey nods, whispering a soft yes that he could hear only because his head was right next to hers, and he pushes back inside her.

 

It’s easier now, though only incrementally. His shaft slides in smoother, coating her insides with the tingling oil as he eases her trembling body down on his length. Rey cries out with each breath, watching through slitted eyes as she engulfs him.

 

When he’s nearly all the way in, Kylo pauses and tips his head forward. Watches her for a moment before kissing her again. He swallows her shocked cry when he slams his hips upward, burying himself to the hilt.

 

Rey trembles, shaking in his arms and becoming too caught up in this overwhelming feeling of being stuffed, every possible inch within her filled, to properly return his kiss. He growls low in his throat, his shaft twitching as her pussy flexes. Now, coated in the oil as he is, his length brings her only pleasure. This feels right. Complete. This is what she had been aching for since he first started touching her.

 

Kylo gives her as long as she needs to adjust, waiting until she starts instinctively circling her hips, trying to bob up and down on his length to make him move within her. He pulls his lips away from hers, watching every nuance that crosses her face as he gently rocks.

 

A hand on her chin directs her gaze back down, this time to her body directly instead of the mirror reflecting their intercourse. Her stomach is swollen slightly, the faint outline of him pushing within her visible with each thrusts.

 

The sight of it makes Rey’s head swim, dazed with desire and incomprehension. He’s really inside her all the way. Somehow she fit him and even now she can feel him leak, fluids coating her and making his movements slick and effortless.

 

Her body immediately begins to clamp up, tightening as a fresh climax starts to build.

 

“Touch yourself. Pleasure yourself, my wife, and let me feel you like this.”

 

He doesn’t have to tell her twice. Rey quickly lets go of his hips, one of her hands straying between her legs to work furiously at her clit while the other cups her right breast, pinching and rolling her aching nipple between her fingers.

 

Kylo grunts, gripping her around her waist and lifting her up and down, making her ride him as he bucks into her.

 

Her orgasm hits her all at once. She screams, his name or a curse or an incomprehensible sound she’s not sure, as the pleasure completely overcomes her. For a few moments all she can feel is how tightly her passage is squeezing him, trying to milk him, but he doesn’t follow her yet. No, Rey can feel him in her head again, probing around for something but she doesn’t know quite what.

 

His hips keep ratcheting into her, that glorious fat head of his ramming against her spot and triggering a third climax. This one is different than her first two. Maybe it was because it was in rapid succession, chained along with the second, but this time Rey thrashing, bucking rapidly against his arms and making him struggle to hold her in place as pure pleasure, raw and blinding, pulses through her in waves.

 

And she starts _gushing_. Rey didn’t even know such a thing was possible, but soon she’s soaked, both of them twisting about against the ruined sheets.

 

She collapses backwards when it’s finally over, feeling more exhausted than she’s ever experienced. Kylo holds her, stroking her face and whispering sweet nothings to her in a tongue she doesn’t recognizing.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, little one, we are not finished yet.”

 

Gods, it was true. Rey was so tired that she almost had blacked out, nearly falling unconscious in his arms with his rock hard shaft still buried to the root within her.

 

She blinks up at him, her head lolling against his shoulder. Kylo strokes the sweaty hair out of her face, tucking it sweetly behind her ears before kissing her forehead then pushing her off him. He stays inside her, though, easing her back up to sitting.

 

“On your hands and knees, beloved. You’ll find I can go even deeper that way.”

 

Deeper? Is such a thing possible?

 

She had thought that taking him at all would be hopeless, but he had proven her wrong. Indeed, Rey feels another wash of pleasure ripple through her as he guides her into his requested position. Her limbs are still week from her dual climaxes, and she collapses onto her forearms, the crown of her head resting against the wet sheets below them.

 

Kylo grabs her hips, raising her into a posture that makes her blush despite herself. Head down, ass up, getting stuffed by a demon cock. And somehow she loves every moment of it. He had been right, her body could take much more than she had ever thought possible.

 

“I’m going to fill you, Rey, and I want you to come with me. I know you’re tired, but I want you to try.”

 

Rather than waiting for her to answer, Kylo starts a rapid pace. Slamming his hips against her, pounding deeply and the only thing keeping her from being shoved along the length of the bed is histight grip on her.

 

Moans are ripped from her, her body singing with pleasure from being filled in this new angle. He’s so deep inside her now, it feels like he’s touching her very soul. Even his mind is tangled within, his head weaving through her thoughts until all she can hear is his own wordless praise for her.

 

When his hips start to take a more erratic pace and his shaft swells, Rey knows without knowing that he must be close. She grinds back, lifting her head up to look at him from over her shoulder.

 

His face is twisted into an angry snarl, teeth gritted tightly and sweat rolling down his broad chest. he’s flushed, looking both disheveled and half-possessed.  
  
A savage groan is all the warning she gets before his shaft twitches, flexing within her walls, and he spills himself inside her. The hot liquid coats her, being shoved as deeply as it can go with each powerful and bruising thrust.

 

Rey’s final climax rips through her unexpectedly, her whole body clamping down on him like a vice. Her scream is muffled by the sheets below her, but even over both of their cries she can hear the wet smacking of where they are joined.

 

And he keeps filling her. Jet after jet of thick cum filling her up. It leaks out in heavy globs, dribbling down her shaking thighs as his punishing thrusts finally slow in their pace. He stills then, holding her hips tight and letting her feel the powerful bounces of his shaft as he empties inside her. Her body sucks him in, each tremor of her inner walls coaxing out those last few drops from him.

 

Rey collapses first, slumping face down on the black sheets. They’re still damp from her own orgasm, but she couldn’t care right now. Not when Kylo falls along with her, holding her tight against his chest.

 

She whimpers when he slides out, however. Her pussy feels like it’s gaping, a hot wave of his come gushing out of her as he rolls her over onto her back.

 

There had been so much of it.How is it possible that he could have filled her this much?

 

His hand moves between her legs, stroking at her sticky thighs and gathering up his spilled essence. He deftly pushes it back inside her, scooping up every drop but Rey is too exhausted, too utterly destroyed, to make a protest.

 

Instead, she lays limply under Kylo as he kisses her, the movement of his lips frantic against her own. He nuzzles her cheeks, wriggling his arms behind her back to pull her against him in a sweaty, sticky embrace as he whispers as vow against the shell of her ear.

 

“You are my wife now, Rey. From this moment on we are bound together for the rest of our lives.”

 

How could she disagree? This _demon_ has fucked and filled her. Commanded her body to respond to his touch and rewarded her with not only her life but also a promise. This is only the beginning for them. And to think she was convinced she was going to die tonight…

 

“Shhh, Rey. Don’t think about that ever again. You are safe now. You will never have to suffer at the hands of a cruel master again. Never have to slave away, fighting for every moment of survival like you have done for all these years.”

 

Her eyes flutter open to that. She had almost fallen asleep again, trusting completely in the safety of the strong arms around her.

 

“You… you knew? You knew that I’m nobody? That I’m not whom I… whom I was _told_ to pretend to be?

 

She stares at him in disbelief, watching the sly smiles that grows across his face. He picks up one of her hands, kissing the palm before pressing it over his heart.

 

“Darling, Rey, _my wife…_ noble women don’t have calluses on their hands. And they don’t speak back like you did when they’re spoken to.” His fingers curl around hers, and up this close his long nails don’t look nearly as frightening as they had when she’d first seen them.

 

“I suspected so from the moment Unkar Plutt of all people shoved you at me,” he continues. “And then when you told me you would neither beg for your life or let another take your fall it confirmed everything.”

 

Rey swallows, starting at their linked hands. How much smaller hers looks compared to his.

 

“The others… your other five-”

 

“They were nothing. Cowards and selfish and more vicious than even I could ever be. Not a one of them was willing to make the sacrifice you did. I knew then that I had to keep searching. My soul told me that my mate was out here in these wastelands, I only had to keep patient and one day I would find her. Find _you_.”

 

Kylo presence settles in her mind, warm and heavy like a winter blanket. Rey’s eyes begin to drift closed, but there’s still one thing more that she must ask.

 

“Kylo… _husband_ , these other women… did you-”

 

“No, Rey, I didn’t touch them. Not like I touched you. Their souls were cruel through and through. And so I rid them of their blackened hearts. You are the first mortal woman I’ve ever laid with.”

 

Rey blushes at that and she doesn’t know why, but his answer pleases her greatly.

 

“What now?” she asks, letting him pull her against his chest and her head fall upon his shoulder.

 

“Now, Rey, I will love you. And in time you will love me. In time… many things will happen.”

 

With the feel of him still freshly slick between her thighs Rey has an idea of what exactly those things might be. The bride of a demon? The very notion should be inconceivable, and an hour ago she might have well pleaded for her own life had she known what would come. Now, though, now everything has changed.

 

Kylo is more man than devil, and he had shown her that. She’s felt his soul just as well as he’s felt hers.

 

This man, this demon, is hers now. And she is his. That’s all that matters. There isn’t a single place in the universe she would rather be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. Too much fun. Oh dear.
> 
> I haven’t written ultra smut in a hot minute so this was… something. A change of pace. I’m thinking about starting a Humpday Smutday thing every week (hopefully shorter next time, sweet christmas this fic took on a life of its own) so if anyone has any specific kink requests you can drop me a message (anon if you prefer) at ava-dalo.tumblr.com. Next week’s Humper is already in the works, though I wouldn’t mind a few suggestions for after that!
> 
> Now back to working on No Rest For the Wicked for me. Enough dilly-dallying.


End file.
